


Kael's Journal

by MissFieryHeart



Category: Raid: Shadow Ledgends
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Gifted to Plarium, I know, I'm Weird, Raid: Shadow Ledgends game, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFieryHeart/pseuds/MissFieryHeart
Summary: A few pages out of Kael’s Journal, describing his travels across Teleria.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Kael's Journal

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the weirdest fan fiction I have EVER and will EVER write ^^
> 
> Playing this game, a thought hit me… What if Kael wrote a journal (like a ‘dear diary’ type of thing) and remembered all the heroes he had come across – and ehm… went for a pint at the Tavern with in the end 0.0  
> It was meant as a humorous little fic at first, till I remembered WHY Kael have these lowlvl tag-alongs with him… Yeah, it turned dark pretty quickly. Originally I planned to call this “Fodder” but I thought that was a tad too dark ^^

_**Day 1371** _   
_Dear journal_   
  
_Today I met some new warriors. They had aided the town with the cleanse of Kaerok Castle, like so many others and were in need of a stronger ally to help aid them on their journey forward. So I let them join in on my travels._   
  
_The first one to join was from my own order, who calls herself ‘Magekiller’._   
_I wanted to tell her that it was a rather pretentious name and would likely never happen, since mages are vastly superior to her lacking skillset. Then again, she seemed so determined that I did not dare shatter her hopes.  
So for now I will forego trying to gather her real name. Perhaps in the future she will entrust me with her name. Only time will tell._   
  
_Another who joined our party was a young lad, who despite his very happy go-to attitude and bright smile, had most of his face hidden behind chain mail. When asked for his name, the boy proclaimed with great theatrics that his name was behind him and his identity was now ‘Sharpshooter’.  
_ _I would have shrugged if it wasn’t so undignified, but each to their own, I guess. I’ve met stranger people before on my travels._

  
_The last to join in, was indeed one of such strange ones. One of those Lizardmen.  
He doesn’t talk much and from what I’ve gathered, the others doesn’t seem to understand him much. When asked about his name, he simply replied in his native tongue ‘Saurus’.   
Not sure if it’s his name, his species or if he is just trying to be witty. Either way he seems to accept the name as his, so no matter._

_**Day 1383** _   
_Dear journal_   
  
_I must admit; Sharpshooter baffles me. He seems very ‘peppy’ despite even when wandering through the damp and putrid sewers of Arnoc.  
  
Always happy, always with a big smile on his face… though we rarely actually see it because of that chain mail of his.   
He even whistled a merry tune today when we were knee deep in city waste and the enemies we had just slain.  
_ _Like I said, very peppy._

_I’m considering renaming him ‘Sunshine’ just for the fun of it._   
  
  


_**Day 1398** _   
_Dear journal_   
  
_We have FINALLY gotten through the Catacombs of Narbuk._

_To be surrounded by graves for days on end chilled me more to the bone than the Undead horde ever did. This isn’t my first time coming here, to cleanse the influence of Siroth, but I had hoped to the Gods above that it would have been the last!_

_In my musings of this place, I’d been so sure that our ‘Sunshine’ would tremble in his chain mail when finally faced with the undead horde for his first time. However, the boy did the near opposite to my surprise._

_When we were scouting for enemies, he was a constant flow of whispered thankfulness; to ‘let him join the party’; to be able to ‘learn from the best’ and all other words of encouragement he could think off._

_When then faced with our enemies amidst screaming monsters, he shouted his praise to me as I annihilated our foes in blazing glory.  
Neither smell of seared flesh, nor the horrific melting bodies caving under my spells did anything to discourage him from shouting his genuine praise.   
  
Gods, even Magekiller with her lack of sword skills was receiving praise and encouragement from Sunshine and it did seem to work wonders for her frown for a time at least._

_I do wonder if that’s the reason he hides his face with the chain mail. Because it efficiently hides that he is simply a jolly lad. Not a “Sharpshooter” or anything to fear really.   
  
Either way, the little guy was a constant distraction throughout the Catacombs to my great relief and for that I am thankful... though in order to thank him for his distraction, I would also have to divulge my particular ~~fear~~ distaste for graves and I do not intend anyone to find that out._

_However, tonight gathered around the fire, seeing the night sky for the first time in many-a-days, I still gave him half of my piece of caught fowl, as a small unspoken ‘thank you’._

_**Day 1401** _   
_Dear journal_   
  
_Today ‘Magekiller’ told us why she was on her journey to become stronger. Her gaze was far away where she stared into the flames of our camp fire, recalling a time where her family settled into a manor in the depths of Silver Forest._

_She told the story of her father, who along with her uncle trained every young one in the family. A sad smile painted on the purple elf’s lips as she told of her mother and the youngest.  
_

_She sat silent for a while, making me almost think she wasn’t ready to divulge the rest, when she with a shaking whisper recollected how the demon mage came in the dead of nights and butchered her entire family, leaving only herself as a survivor._

_After hearing her witnessing those horrors, it made sense to me why she’d wanted revenge. Not that she would ever get a chance to see her family avenged. I know this for a fact._ _Either for her lack of skills or…_

_The thought makes me uncomfortable, so for now I will try not to dwell on it._

_**Day 1426** _   
_Dear journal_   
  
_Today we followed the river leading us to the city of Aravia and I spotted a small group of ducks swimming along the river. It almost made me smile._

_Their funny little beaks reminded me of that one warrior I once met, who always seems to have a kinship with these feathery little things. I remember she only went by ‘Ranger’ the entire journey we traveled together.  
_

_Never once she told us her name, but her mannerisms was a constant. Always with a set of those funny “duck lips” and every day a new tale of her order ‘The magnificence of the Banner Lords’._

_Okay, so I may have smiled a little in fond memories while writing this._   
_Those were happier times back then, when I was younger and more innocent._

_**Day 1429** _   
_Dear journal_   
  
_Our Sunshine made me worried today. Walking through the city to reach the Palace of Avavia, his face shifted to suddenly look furious for the first time since I’ve met him._

_We came upon a band of outlaws, skulking in a darkened ally when he suddenly came to a stop._ _We barely got our bearing of what was happening before he charged in head first, not even looking back to see if I was following him.  
_

_I did of cause, all three of them are under my protection after all, so I quickly made my way through the men who Sunshine deemed enemies, melting their bodies into charcoaled husks. The only one left alone was the one Sunshine was busy smashing to a pulp with his crossbow. Not much ‘Sunshine’ over him today._

_Magekiller had run over to drag him off (with no luck, I may add). She was most likely worried about city guards apprehending us, though a quick look around we were in luck with the late hour and lack of guards posted around in the city._

_Sunshine threw away his bloodied crossbow and reached behind him to his hidden sheath beneath his cloak and redrew a small knife, never taking his eyes off the whimpering, bloodied man below him._

_In all my days I have never witnessed the savagery that Sunshine inflicted on the remains on his enemy. I felt a bit like vomiting at the sight, while Saurus looked at the scene with what I can only describe as awe. If that’s not saying something, I don’t know what will._   
  
_While I couldn’t find it in myself to deny Sunshine what clearly was some sort of personal revenge, I couldn’t risk having my party members taking from me, so while he maimed, I stood sentry, making sure no guards were to stumble on this bloody scene._

_When I later asked him about it, hidden away in the dingy inn I found us far from the scene, he said nothing, simply stared vacant into the fireplace. It made me shudder to think what horrors that bandit did to deserve such savagery, but Sunshine didn’t say another word about it and I decided not to pry._   
  
  


_**Day 1431  
** Dear journal_   
  


_We made it past the palace intact, thank the Gods._

_No city officials had held us back nor interrogated us and it seems there had astonishingly enough been no witnesses to the whole ordeal. That, or people saw how quickly I disposed of the bodies and they decided it would be best to keep quiet and not speak up against me._

_Either way, it worked out to our advantage. Furthermore as luck would have it, the guards would have a great deal of trouble to point out the right identity since I have seen more than enough mages around who looks surprisingly similar to me walk around the city with their own party._

_My best guess is I have unknowingly started a trend between magic users for light purple robes with gold plating._

_Anyway, the palace is cleansed from the influence (yet again, sigh, these people really knows how to hire them, don’t they) and we are off to more snow covered lands._

  
_I wonder if I should buy some furs to keep us all warm during this part of the journey?_   
  
  


_**Day 1443** _   
_Dear journal_   
  
_From cold winds blowing up my robe on land, to freezing cold weather at sea and of cause the imbeciles from the harbor directed us to a traitor ship. We hadn’t been a day out on sea before the crew started to attack and we had to fight them off._

_Needless to say, we couldn’t very well steer the ship on our own, so I had to contain myself and only maim them, as a way to convince them to do their bloody job and sail us across the seas to our destination._

_Of cause I should have figured out that they would mutineer several times further during our way there. Sigh. Sometimes I don’t know why I bother. It seems like my life is a journey of endless fighting._

_No! I must not distress and I must not give in. I have come too far already and so I will continue._   
  
  


_**Day 1448** _   
_Dear journal_   
  
_We finally arrived at the Deadlands. An utter wasteland of sand, rocks and the savagery of barbarians._   
  
_I cannot wait to get away from the sun and the heat, but at least Sunshine is enjoying himself._

_Yesterday evening when we ate a few caught rabbits, he swore to the Gods that he would make an ‘Olaf‘ out of sand (whatever that is?!?).  
_

_It was, as expected, a failure in form of a pile of sand, but after pouting at the miserable pile for a little while, Sunshine was back to his merry self again, sure that if we ever came back to Tilshire and had time, he would show me the ‘Olaf’._

_The thought made me happy and yet sad... knowing with almost certainty that he would not live to see those snow covered mountains again._   
  
  


_**Day 1455** _   
_Dear journal_

_Today was the first day since Saurus joined my party, that he uttered a word (besides his grunts and growls). We met his kin, fighting at Godfrey’s Crossing. I do understand most of his tongue but not all, however the words “Traitor” were amongst the hissed slurs from our foes.  
_

_Saurus however seemed to find his inspiration for fighting better than I have ever seen him do._ _I do wonder what happened between him and his kin, though I admit he is not as mindless nor brutish as many of his kin.  
_

_While we traveled through this area, I thought to ask him, but I refrained. It wouldn’t do to pry into his personal affairs. I let him tell his story if he feel the need. Otherwise, I will respect his silent request to not rip up in some clearly personal issues._

_It wouldn’t matter in any case…_

_**Day 1461** _   
_Dear journal_

_Both the Hallowed Halls and now Brimstone Path had been one long trying battle. We barely had time to rest, barely scraped enough food together.  
_

_My traveling companions are weary from lack of both and with demon spawns still to fight in the sweltering heat from the lava flood below us, this is the biggest trial so far._

_I only got a few moments to rest and I had to jolt down some of my thoughts, because knowing what is coming is deeply troubling.  
_

_Every time I’ve come through here, it is not only my need to replenish food and water that drives me back to town._

_... Every time, there’s a hidden force that drives me, right into the Tavern and Gods. I hope I can resist this time._

_I hear them coming_

\---

“Kael” Sunshine rips me out of my thoughts. I’m stronger now, but I couldn’t part with him. He feels like family and his bright mood will surely keep me and others in high spirits. 

“What is it?” I answer, even if I’m almost sure what his question is going to be. 

Sunshine looks back at the Tavern with a weary look in his eyes. The building looks so innocent from the outside and inside its so full of life, with a warm hearth and merry heroes drinking their fill.

Everyone ignoring what happens in the back rooms or the screams that sometimes pierce through the merriment in the main room.

“You look stronger now” he hesitate for a moment, not that I don’t blame him. “Eh, but the others… are they not coming?” I look down at the cobblestone street, finding it difficult to meet his eyes. 

I’m embarrassed to tell him, to let him know how much this has me desensitized. I remember how horrified I was at first, yet… something had me going through with it just the same. Every time, there was nothing I could do, so now, I simply accept it.

I swallow hard, feeling something deep down flickering inside me. “They are not coming.” I see out of the corner of my eye that he looks back at the tavern again, slightly troubled but seems to quickly figure it out never the less.

We walk for a little while further before he asks “so… why am I?” 

I stop and look into thin air in front of me. _Why indeed_. I take a deep breath and nod towards the Great Hall. “Because after our journey together, you feel like family, lad.” His quiet ‘oh’ is his only response as he follows me inside.

Being a hero of great importance, I don’t have to worry about loggings in the tavern, nor in the town surrounding it. Here in the Great Hall, I have the privilege of large accommodations for my fellow companions. A grand hearth in the dining area, warm beds in every size for every race I may choose to save from the tavern experience. 

It’s a grand place, a warm and homely feel and now Sunshine will be one of them, safe from the war and ready for when I return and for he himself to become stronger if he so wishes. Though I’m not sure his continence would allow for it. 

We stop in front of the entrance and Sunshine leans closer to the door, then looks at me. “Why does it say ‘Vault’ on it”? I smile and shake my head. I have never known why, but I know inside awaits my family of traveling companions. 

I take a deep breath and open the door. It feels good to be home!


End file.
